Into the Woods
by allylicity
Summary: OS suite au 5x20, imagination d'un petit Olicity incluant Lian Liu, William et Olicity.


**Into the woods (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Chers lecteurs, un petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça sur notre couple préféré. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _« William, dès que je partirais, tu courras aussi vite que possible vers la mer, ok ?! Ton papa n'est pas loin j'en suis sûre…_

 _\- Mais Felicity…_

 _\- William, fais ce que je te dis je t'en supplie. Tu es un petit garçon très courageux et fort, tu vas réussir._

Felicity regarda une dernière fois cette mini version d'Oliver s'éloigner avant de sortir et d'avancer à quelques mètres près de Prometheus.

 _\- Oh, enfin vous vous montrez,_ dit Adrian Chase avec un grand sourire, tenant son arc en main.

La jeune femme était pleine de rancœur mais garder en tête William.

 _\- Où est William ?_

 _\- Ça vous ne le saurez jamais,_ répondit la jeune femme les dents serrées.

 _\- Vous savez que je mettrais la main sur lui, je ne suis pas seul sur cette île._

 _\- Oliver est là aussi et il mettra fin à tout ça y compris votre vie merdique !_

 _\- Ok,_ répondit Adrian en levant les mains. _En attendant…_

Une flèche atteignit l'épaule droite de l'informaticienne qui hurla de douleur. Adrian jubilait :

 _\- Finissons avec la vôtre_. »

Deux autres flèches touchèrent Felicity qui sentait la fin arriver. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensa avant de toucher le sol fut la pensée que William allait être sauvé.

Oliver, Digg, Slade et Théa (drôle d'équipe^^^) avançaient regroupés pour retrouver William. D'un seul coup, ils entendirent des petits pas puis William étreignit Oliver avec force.

« _Ça va ? tu n'as rien ?_ demanda Oliver soulagé.

 _La jeune femme, la fille, Felicity ! Elle m'a dit de courir vers la plage et que tu serais là ! Elle…_

 _Où est-elle William ?_ demanda Théa.

Un hurlement à glacer le sang se fit entendre.

* * *

(Deux jours plus tard)

Felicity se reposait dans sa chambre d'hôpital. La douleur irradiait mais elle voulait se montrer forte devant ses amis. Sa mère n'avait pas été mise au courant à sa demande, encore moins son père.

La pièce était inondée de fleurs et de cadeaux. La jeune femme allait se remonter dans le lit quand Oliver apparut aussitôt pour l'aider.

 _« Attends, là c'est mieux,_ dit l'archer en finissant sa manœuvre et en retapant l'oreiller.

 _\- Merci Oliver._

 _\- Comment te sens tu ?_

 _\- J'ai mal partout._

Un silence s'installa, Felicity ne sachant trop quoi dire. Oliver souriait :

 _\- Serais-tu prête pour une visite express ?_

 _\- Bien sûr._

La jeune femme était curieuse et lorsqu'elle vit Samantha et William arriver, elle souriait également.

 _\- Bonjour Felicity_ , dit William en tendant des roses à l'informaticienne. _Ça va ?_

 _\- Hey William ! ça va mieux merci. Et toi comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit sur la plage…_

 _\- Et tu es très courageux._

Felicity fit monter William sur le lit et l'embrassa sur la joue sous les regards attendris de Samantha et Oliver.

 _\- Tu es mon prince charmant._

 _\- Mais Felicity les princes charmants ça craint !_

Tout le monde rigola :

 _\- Ok, joli cœur_ , dit Samantha toujours hilare, _et si on allait à la cafétéria le temps de laisser Oliver et Felicity parler._

William haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Felicity qui l'encouragea à suivre sa maman.

 _\- A tout de suite._

Il ne resta que les deux amis dans la pièce, Oliver s'assit près de l'informaticienne et lui prit la main.

 _\- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas mais il voulait te voir._

 _\- Pas de soucis, je suis tellement soulagé qu'il aille bien._

Sans plus attendre, Oliver embrassa Felicity sur la bouche avec ardeur et une fois leur baiser terminer, la jeune femme était scotchée.

 _\- Je suis désolé, c'est venu naturellement…_

 _\- Oh Pas de…_

 _\- En fait je ne suis pas désolé_ , dit Oliver les yeux perçants. _Ces derniers mois avec Prometheus qui a déterrée mon passé, j'ai compris une chose._

La belle blonde leva un sourcil en guise de réponse.

 _\- La seule chose qui a été évidente, c'est que je t'aime toujours. Mes sentiments sont là et j'ai confiance en toi, je l'ai toujours eu même je ne te l'ai pas montré. Je suis quelqu'un de compliqué…_

 _\- Ne m'en parles pas !_

 _\- La seule personne me comprenant à 100%, c'est toi. Dans ce bunker, puis avec William qui m'a expliqué comment tu l'avais protégé alors que tu n'avais pas à le faire, j'ai compris._

Felicity était perdue.

 _\- Oliver c'est beaucoup de choses à analyser._

 _\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu le veux je voudrais que l'on poursuivre notre histoire. J'ai envie d'y croire et j'ai besoin de toi._

La déclaration d'Oliver touchait la jeune femme. Elle lui prit la main et souriait :

 _\- Ok._

Oliver releva la tête et plongea ses beaux yeux bleus marines dans ceux de la belle blonde.

 _\- Ok ?! Tu le veux ?!_

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver. Je ne te dis pas que ça se fera du jour au lendemain mais j'ai besoin de toi, de nous. De tous ceux que j'ai connu tu as été le seul auprès duquel j'étais prête à passer ma vie et je n'ai pas envie de renoncer à nous. »_

Oliver embrassa de nouveau sa partenaire, puis Samantha et William les rejoignirent.

Quelques semaines de plus finalement, après avoir raconté à William qui était Oliver pour lui, Samantha décida d'emménager à Star City pour les deux hommes de sa vie fassent connaissance.

Samantha était devenue très vite amie avec Felicity qui s'entendait plus que bien avec le petit garçon.

L'équipe reprit du service mais il fallait avouer qu'après Chase, les choses évoluées mieux, au point qu'Oliver était prêt à raccrocher son costume pour de bon, ne voulant qu'une vie remplie de joie et d'amour avec la femme de sa vie et son fils.

Est-ce que le couple était tiré d'affaire ? ça ils ne pouvaient le savoir et travailler dessus. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient maintenant, c'était de s'aimer et de faire face à la difficulté ensemble, plus unis que jamais.


End file.
